Harlots
by Oponn
Summary: Kara didn't take offense to that word, but she was positive Lee would. A snapshot of comfortable choas that is Starbuck and Apollo behind closed doors.


"Remember that time when you pretty much called me a whore?"

If the ceiling had not been made of steel and various other metals, Kara would have had to unscrew Lee from it. Apparently, he had been unaware of her presence in the rack, and was busy writing something down in an official looking CAG-like book with official looking CAG-like authority when she spoke.

He turned to glare at her, blue eyes spitting 'how dare you scare me' fire. Unimpressed and certainly not intimidated, Kara sat up in her rack, slinging her legs out over the side and giving him a winning smile.

"What?" he snapped, taking a deep breath and rubbing at his eyes. She rolled hers.

"Remember? That time that you pretty much called me a slut in front of the whole deck?" she asked him bluntly, watching him squirm with a satisfied grin.

He looked at the table and the scribblings in his book. Scribblings literally, Lee had the worst writing out of the whole crew. Which was saying something, because for all of Gaeta's knowledge, the man's writing was illegible. Lee's made Gaeta's writing look like a school teacher's script.

She arched an eyebrow as she watched him shuffle papers. She knew it made him uncomfortable. It no longer bugged her. She hit him, he hit her.

She was over it.

"Remember? It was after you found out that I slept with-"

"I REMEMBER...when it was," he yelled over her, trailing off calmly. He fixed a stern expression on her and leaned on the table. Kara had a hard time not making a face at him just to rile him. "What about it?" He prompted.

"Oh, nothing. Helo was talking about it," Kara told him flippantly, rolling back down and picking up her Triad cards and shuffling them. Lee stood there like a statue for a good thirty seconds, and she pointedly ignored his silent 'why did you bring this up' aura.

"Okay. Why do you mention this?" He breathed angrily, focusing on his work and doing his best impression of not being interested. Cold and aloof this man was not, and she knew it. She smirked at the cards and sat up again, gamely watching him move stiffly about the cabin.

"Well. Helo said that you pretty much called me a 'harlot'," Kara explained, sticking her hands up and using air quotes. He waved his hand over his shoulder for her to continue talking as he faced his locker and unbuttoned his uniform. Kara watched him for a moment, distracted by the potential nudity that would ensue. For all of Lee's shame and bashfulness, he had no concept of modesty. This trait she actually didn't mind at all, especially since there was always at least 5'10'' of rippling muscle and teasing skin for her to peruse with her eyes, provided he didn't have a mirror to catch her looking.

She coughed and shuffled.

"Well. Then they obviously started talking about the knuckle draggers' version of the friendly exchange of blows that happened afterwards. I just thought the word 'harlot' was funny." She said absently.

"...Why?" He questioned, bending and undoing his boots as his uppercoat hung open. Kara averted her eyes from the tight blue-clad butt and sucked in a bunch of air and twisted a comical smile onto her face.

"I don't know. It's a funny word. 'Harlot'. When people say 'harlot' I see a woman with long hair and bedroom eyes and a ripped up well-loved shirt. Obviously from her lover's floor." Kara rambled, frowning at her cards and shuffling them back.

Lee had gone completely still, watching her in the mirror, jacket half-off. He stared and then shook his head, working his jaw before speaking.

"I think that's the point."

"No, see. It's not. I don't take offense to that word. It's...it's sexy," She said with a smile and she looked at him, meeting his eyes in the mirror with a flippant shrug. He worked the jacket off and onto a hanger, and she took the chance to eat up his arms. The only person with arms that might rival Lee's would be Helo. But, Helo's sheer size took away from that fact. Lee was shorter, stockier and obviously far more built for some one of his stature.

He looked at her flatly as he kicked off his boots and worked his tanks over his head.

She had to remind herself not to gape as his tags fell against his chest with a clink and he balled up the material, still tubed together, and tossed them in his locker.

"Only you would think an insult is sexy."

Kara laughed.

"You have no idea."

He didn't appear to have heard her, fussing over the stuff on his top shelf before glancing down and undoing his belt. She heard the metal undoing and the strip of the leather out of the loops of the pants, and studiously examined her full deck.

This is why she always won at Triad. She knew these cards in and out, every fold, crease, smudge, chip, crack and peeling corner. And the reason for that was because she had nothing else to memorize when Lee did his regular nakie parade.

She hopped down from the bunk, turned in her spot and planted her butt on the table before tucking her legs to her chest and using her arms to spin her around 180 degrees. She then dropped her legs and leaned back on her hands. He was mere inches from her now, and he shot her a look that she didn't understand and undid his pants.

A lewd grin bled onto her face as she watched him, but it was wiped away completely when he glanced up at her as he bent to free his feet from his pants.

"And you felt like telling me this...why?"

"I felt I should share." Kara announced.

"You need to revise your sharing skills."

"You're not the first person to tell me that."

"Maybe you should listen."

"No, I'm pretty happy with the sharing skills I have."

Lee rolled his eyes, standing in his underwear and balling up his pajamas from the night before and walking around the other side of the table and going to put them in the laundry chute. Kara's eyes followed him, taking in the toned thighs and flexing calves as he padded barefoot all over the room.

"Kara."

"Hmm?" She grunted, looking up at him. He was looking at her, obviously waiting for a response for something he said while she was busy admiring his quads.

"Notice anything different?" He asked, raising his arms and giving her full permission to feast on him unabashedly. He strode to his bunk and dug around in it while waiting for her answer. The ever-present peanut gallery in her head had a billion things to say, but she shrugged listlessly.

"Your underwear got bleached?"

"Oh, HAH." He said sarcastically, throwing his pillow at her. She giggled shortly, catching it and lifting herself up enough to slip it under her to sit on. He turned, expecting the object to hit him in the face and found her sitting on it with an innocent expression. He crossed his arms and frowned at her. Her face melted into something so completely innocent a newborn baby couldn't have competed.

"You are not sitting on my pillow."

"Nope," She agreed with a toothy grin. He lunged for her, but she was quicker. She hopped down and dashed around the table, pillow thrust above her head with both arms. She turned and looked at him, poised for movement in either direction. He did the same on the other side of the table.

Kara looked at the pillow and felt it.

"I think I LIKE this pillow. Whoo. This is a NICE pillow." She laughed, feinting to the side slightly in mirror to his fake movement.

"Kara!" He barked warningly, grinning back at her.

She faked a gasp and squeezed a corner.

"Is this a NEW pillow, Captain Adama?"

"No, it's not! KARA!" He yelled, rushing around the table and watching her dance away from him cackling.

"Awww! Are the old pillows not good enough for you? Are you an annoying side-sleeper who needs a special bunchable pillow?" She mocked between laughter, molesting the pillow and batting her eyes at him.

He laughed and hopped over the table with a sudden grace he generally didn't let on he had, and she laughed and ran away, but he blocked her and she backed into a corner.

"Lee Adama needs a special pillow."

"I take good care of my pillow."

"And your undies, apparently."

"Not all of us wear our underwear as if they were everyday clothes." He shot back at her, grabbing for the pillow. She moved it out of his grasp and pulled a hurt face.

"I don't wear them onto the deck or CIC."

"I've seen you eating in the mess in a bra and panties."

She grinned wickedly at his slight stumbled over the word 'panties'. He narrowed his eyes in retaliation and grabbed at the pillow again. She moved away and cackled.

"P-p-p-PANTIES!"

"Aw, Kara. Come on."

"PANTIES! PANTIES PANTIES PANTIES!" She shrieked, going to duck under his arm. He grabbed her around the stomach and hauled her back to him. Kara flailed, throwing the pillow as far as she could in one last childish attempt to annoy him before she was crushed back against the skin of his broad chest.

"You threw my pillow!"

"Yep." Kara laughed, breathing heavily and tilting her head back so the blond strands of her hair brushed his collarbones. The heat of him burned through her tanks, and she felt oddly uncomfortable. Yet the way her skin heated and the urge to arch her butt back was powerful and she just barely suppressed it.

"I'm going to let you go and you're going to go get it."

"Nope."

"You are such a pain in the ass."

"Yeah, but you like me." She smiled easily at him from below his chin and he glowered at her. Before she knew what had happened, he had picked her up and tucked her under one arm half-hazardly while she kicked and smacked.

"You're going to pick up my pillow." He declared.

"Like hell I am, Apollo!"

They laughed and struggled, Kara kicking her legs and Lee hauling her around. In an attempt to gain the upper hand, she reached up and slung her arm over his shoulder and planted her foot on the wall behind him. With a violent kick and muttered curse from Lee, she slipped up his torso and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, almost set up to wiggle completely free.

With all her weight on one side suddenly, he started to lose balance and they both tumbled onto his rack, bursting out laughing as they lay they pathetically, intertwined at the legs.

They giggled themselves into exhaustion, gasping and panting.

"You're way too easy," Kara told him with a indelicate snort of laughter. He let a short laugh out from between his teeth and rolled his head to look at her.

"And you're completely predictable."

"Me? You're predictable. You are Captain Predictable." She clarified with a grin. He looked at her with a frown, which made her snort again.

"I am not predictable. You harlot."

"I saw that one coming. And you're a harlot."

He raised his eyebrows and sat up slightly.

"I'M a harlot? Me? You think I'm a harlot?" He demanded, playing dumb and offended.

"You are. C'mon, Apollo. You have to accept it sometime..." She answered chidingly. They both snickered at one another and then settled again. He glanced at her and found her staring straight at him expectantly.

"Look. About the calling you a whore..."

"I know, you're sorry."

"What? I didn't even say anything and -,"

"You're sorry." Kara told him with a shrug and a smug expression at the bottom of the bunk above them. He protested more and she repeated herself, crossing her arms and ignoring him with an impish grin. Even as he looked at her mock-angrily, Kara smirked to herself. For such a huge guy, he had no idea how utterly easy it was to make him putty.

Especially for her.

She turned her head and opened her mouth to make a lofty comment about him grovelling for forgiveness when his mouth came crashing down on hers.

It was like all her synapses stopped firing at once, and then exploded. She went rigid in surprise, and his hand slipped up to cradle her neck and cup her jaw, moulding her to him as he devoured her mouth.

Her skin flushed furiously, as the sensation of kissing him back blared in her mind and she reluctantly yielded to him. His lips were firm and hot, and he coaxed her mouth open and slipped his tongue past her teeth. The emotions of victory and exhilaration raged along with thousands of screaming reasons to not be kissing Lee. His smell invaded her nostrils, heady and intoxicating. His bare skin seemed to burn through her clothes, settling into her skin and letting her nerves writhe for direct contact. A explosion of lava erupted painfully somewhere in Kara's lower abdomen, and she arched her hips up instinctively.

His hand slammed down onto her hip, grasping her hip bone and scooping her body back into the rack with him, complete with dragging her legs in. He broke and looked at her, lips stung and face dazed. Those eyes, normally bright and sharp and stupidly willing to believe her innocence were a molten ethereal blue and sexually charged. His expression was feral and showed no sign of remorse.

He angled himself over her and kissed her gently, chastely, in comparison to the fiery one he'd just finished. Lee moved his head, his fingers gliding down her neck and out over the ridge of her shoulders teasingly.

Kara's head rolled to the side as if a switch had been flipped, and she shivered when his lips found the pulse point below her ear.

"Gods, Lee," she gasped, struggling to breathe the scorching air between them. The voice in her brain screaming for her to stop, to get out, to run and go work out or tune something in her Viper or review flight tapes was getting weaker as the roar of pent-up lust and anger bloated her conscious brain. Lee shook slightly, hands and fingers pinching and ghosting on her body. They found the meet of her pants and tanks, grasping the material of her shirts and prying them free from the belt so he could touch her skin.

It was like torture, his hands exquisitely roving her skin and causing her to roll her hips and gasp his name. Images her brain conjured of him moving above her or gripping her hips desperately while she rode him paled miserably in comparison to his bruising, open-mouthed kisses and subtle thrusts of the throbbing buldge that pressed against her upper thigh.

His fingers sunk into her blond hair, and he bit the join of her shoulder and neck and moaned huskily in her ear when she arched up against him.

"Kara," he breathed, and the sound of her name from his mouth caused a wave of miniature seizures across her flesh. His hand slipped over her breast, palming it and teasing the gentle globes until she bit his lip and thrust herself into his hand. He smiled against her lips and pulled her tanks up roughly, discarding them towards the foot of the compartment. While he was turned slightly, Kara grabbed the curtains and yanked them shut, leaving only a sliver of silver light to pierce into their world as they pushed each other towards crumbling.

Kara shoved him, rolling on top and gently straddling his thighs as she sat atop him. Her shoulders rubbed the bunk above them and she breathed heavily as she spread her fingers down over the skin of his chest. Meeting his gaze, she rolled and flexed her hips, grinding down on him at the same time she dug her fingernails into him. Lee's hiss was half pleasure and half pain and she watched him close his eyes as his hands went to her waist and pushed her down on him in tandem with her movement. Kara moved again, picking up a slow and tortuous pace knowing full-well that the mimic would build an unbearable friction.

The near silent gasp that fell from his lips made her smile in the dark, feeling the way his hips jerked up as she undulated down onto him through their pants. Her control was snapping, cord by cord, and she was going to lose any presence of mind she had. The sudden situation seemed plausible as they writhed against each other, Kara's nails raking Lee's skin and his fingers bruising her hips.

Suddenly, he sat up slightly and grasped her bra, tearing it up over her head and fastening his mouth over a nipple. She bit her lip and rocked against him, doing her best not to cry out as his tongue circled and teased while he sucked and nipped.

Liquid desire pooled in her belly and spilled into her panties, and a desperate ache caused her to move against him harder. She threaded her fingers into his hair as his heat bled into her skin and their breathing became unanimous.

His hand feathered its way blindly up her back, sliding around the column of her neck and up to her mouth, tracing her lips with his fingertips. Without thinking, she sucked his pointer finger into her mouth, drawing the tip of her tongue along the fleshy pad and sealing her lips wetly around him, suggestively bobbing her head all the way down and back up. He let out a breathless curse and slammed his hips upwards in a nervous reaction to the shudder the made him vibrate underneath her.

Pushing him down onto his back, she dominated his mouth while his hands expertly ripped her pants open and tugged them down her hips. They didn't part at the mouth when he rolled on top, and she yielded to him and the screaming need that was causing everything inside of her to burn and ache and demand. The unique carnal desire to be filled, stretched and moved within was overriding her brain, and her legs fell open when he shucked her pants off and bunched them down at the end of the bunk. Lee shifted down and Kara's body jumped in anticipation as his lips found her last rib and assigned it a sharp nip with his teeth.

A single finger rode the seam of her sex through the innocent material of her underwear, straight down the middle and pressing down into the dip of her entrance. The material was hot and slightly damp with the liquid need that accompanied the roaring in Kara's ears.

She expected him to link his fingers into the bands and drag them down her hips. She heard a low groan from him, and her muscles tensed as he pressed a chaste kiss to the dampened cotton covering her sex before roughly pushing it aside and swiftly delving two fingers into her.

The grunt that burst from her lips at the invasion was high pitched and keening. His fingers pried her underwear completely to the side, and Lee shifted forwards to slide her legs up over his shoulders. As his tongue snaked around her clit, nerves jumped viciously and Kara's legs twitched, elevated above her head and bumping the underside of the bunk above them.

Passion and lust swirled in her abdomen and her mind clouded with need as she clamped her legs around his neck and tried to hold his mouth against her while she rocked her hips.

His fingers pumped in and out of her in tandem with the pattern he was making with his tongue. Kara's hands sought something to hold onto as the familiar pressure built in her pelvis, and she wound up putting her palms flat on the wall above her head.

She breathed his name pleadingly, and clenched her legs in protest when he came away, moving up her body and wrapping her legs around his hips. His blue eyes seemed to glow intensely as she cursed at him for leaving her hanging.

She reached between them and grasped him, causing him to let a breath of hot air splash over face. She grinned impishly at him and arched her hips. He tried sitting up, away from her.

"Kara -," He started, but she cut him off by flipping him over and straddling his hips.

"Don't. Really. Don't." She said raggedly, positioning him where she wanted him most. His hands stopped her, and he muttered something she wasn't listening to. She had to have him, it was a painful need that burned through her lower body and made her insides tremble. She pushed him into her folds and he jerked erratically.

"Kara, frak!"

"That's the goal." She groaned, sinking down onto him and causing them both to freeze as they sunk together. Kara's body shivered, her walls contracting around him and he swore some more, unconsciously arching his hips. Kara started to move, finding a rhythm with him instinctively, as if they were built strictly for each other. His fingers found her hands, braced on his stomach for balance as she rode him, her mind becoming lost in the movement and the way every fibre of her being seemed to scream for more and more. He wove their hands together and gently brought them beside his head so she leaned above him. He arched his hips up and she moaned as she kept a pace.

She needed to go faster, she needed more. The rush in her ears and the sharp short orders in her head told her so as she desperately pumped them together. His eyes were open, fixed on her face as he kissed her between gasping for breath as his own body drowned out his mind.

"I need -," She started, but he was already moving, pulling out of her despite her groan and muttered remand.

He moved over, pulling her down and laying her on her side and spooning himself against her. She rolled her spine back as his fevered skin met the cooled pane of her back, and Kara wiggled as she roughly pulled her underwear clean off and settled back against him. Lee's hand slipped down between her legs and she brought her right leg up and tilted it back and over his shins, angling her hips as he pressed into her again.

He sat up slightly, right hand cupping underneath her knee and holding her leg up and open. He was flush against her, breathing harshly into her ears which just gave her goosebumps she enjoyed too much. She didn't have to open her mouth and tell him, he started a vicious pace that caused both of their bodies to jar deliciously as that friction flooded them again. Kara clenched her walls around him and heard him groan and press a hurried kiss to her temple. They writhed together, half-heartedly trying to mask the moans and whines and pants and the sound of their bodies slapping together. Kara's hands climbed behind her, sliding over his flanks and down onto his hips as they worked, feeling the skin stretched over the bone and muscle. Lee kissed her neck and bit her ear, teasing the lobe between his front teeth and causing her to arch her hips. He dragged his finger tips along the inside of her lifted thigh and slipped them into her cleft, teasing her clit with elaborate strokes.

Kara moaned and tried to push back, swallowing a sharp noise that climbed up her throat as he chuckled into her ear.

"Show me what you've got, Lieutenant."

"You first, Captain," she moaned through clenched teeth as his fingers wreaked havoc on her body while he moved within her. He smiled into her neck, pressing a breathy open mouthed kiss to the back of her neck as Kara bit into the mattress. The pressure built in her pelvis and she rose against his fingers while her brain started to go haywire. She cried into the bed as all the tension peaked like she climbed a steep angle in a Viper. Kara froze as she seized, and then fell apart with a shattered cry as she came violently around him.

As she came down, she rolled back against him, almost on top of him and he grasped her vibrating hips and angled them, driving into her while she clenched and spasmed still.

Lee attacked the back of her neck, sealing his mouth over it to muffle the noises that he couldn't control. His muffled grunt and the sharp sting of his teeth biting into her neck were the only warning before he stiffened and shook like a leaf in a storm. As he relaxed, she pulled away from him, rolling onto her front and settling against his side while she tried to catch her breath. He was still for a few seconds longer, defeated and revelling in it before he glanced at her and caught the lazy cat smile she gave him.

Something in him moved, and the image branded itself into his memory. A warm, hot emotion spread through his chest and he pulled her against him. Kara wiggled, frowning up at him, but he locked her there.

"You've had your way with me. My turn." He sighed, feeling her stiffen with indignance and then relax reluctantly.

Kara snuggled down against him, feeling foreign and strange to not be running, but accepted and safe. Nothing could touch her here, and sleep and a heavier emotion she'd address later was tempting her consciousness. She set her head down and allowed herself to be lulled by the sound of his heart beating under his ribs.

Lee was awake longer, his nerves memorizing the feel of her body next to his for nights to come and before reality set in. All of a sudden Kara's description of a harlot came into his mind, and he smiled. She was wearing that self-satisfied cat smirk and his tattered Pyramid shirt that he hid in his locker.

And he knew she would take no offense to being his harlot.

**~*~*~**

**Uhm. Hey. **

**I have a full time job, so the whole writing things is getting a tad difficult. I'll have more stuff going when I sort out my life. I bought a planner, so that should help. I know Kara isn't normally as nasty as she is in this piece, but it is my opinion that with Lee she relaxes, and here she was using a plan to rile him.**

**Anyways. Remember to review! Love you all. **


End file.
